Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/Arbiter's Grounds
Part 1 Arbiter’s Grounds clearly hasn’t had an inspection recently, as the abundant quicksand, numerous bugs, and attacking skeletons are a definite liability. Begin by Clawshoting over to the tile on the east wall and then cross the platforms to the northwest corner. You’ll find a chain floating on the sand; use the Clawshot to pull the chain to you, and then pull on it to open the door. Head down the east path, and cross over to the chest to obtain a Small Key. Use it on the northern door. In the next room, light the two torches on either side of the door to open the way. Keep the skeletons at bay with your spin attack. When you enter, four poes will dance around only to leave mere seconds later, however one will stick around .Turn into a Wolf to attack him. Afterward, he’ll become invulnerable for a few seconds. Attack when he becomes brighter. Once he's defeated, smell his remains to gather the Poe’s Scent. Cross the platforms on the right side of the staircase to open the chest and find the Map. Now use your sense to follow the Poe’s scent to the west wall and dig in that spot. Grab the revealed chain and pull it to expose staircases. Go through the door at the base. The column ahead has a platform sticking out that can be pushed clockwise to block the way you came in, but reveal an entryway with a chest containing a Small Key. After getting it, aim your Clawshot through the hole in the ceiling at the red grate to land on the upper floor and exit through the door. In the room surrounded by blue torches, not all is what it seems. Use the Wolf’s sense to spot another Poe on the east wall. Get near to lure him out and defeat him as before for another Poe Soul. Now go back the way you came, drop back down to the floor and push the center column counter-clockwise to reopen the way leading upstairs. Back in the main room, proceed through the Western door and unlock the door just past the pillar. Cross the platforms in the sand to the northern end, but be careful, as spikes will sprout from the ground to block your way. Once at the other side, pull and push the block into the small alcove on the West side. Then climb the stairs and climb between the fences. Drop down and grab the chain and pull it to raise the chandelier. Then quickly run across before it drops on you and enter the next area. There’s a chest containing a compass in the passageway behind the statue. After grabbing it, return to the center pillar and rotate it clockwise to unveil two passageways on either side. Since the east door is locked, head West for now and slice through the wooden barricade. Watch out for the creature and open the chest to find a Small Key. Now open the locked door on the east side. Transform into a wolf and clear the room of the enemy’s presence before proceeding. Wait by the entrance for the legions of skeletons to edge close so you can attack them. When they’re down, kill the screaming skeletons, and then use your sense to dig where the aroma leads to reveal a chain. Pull on it to reveal an alcove with the third Poe. After collecting the spirit, follow the path through the door at the end. On the east side of the room is a chest containing a Small Key. Use it to open the door to the east and then cross use the chandelier to go through the door on the other side. Continue downstairs and push the block until it falls into place. Then jump on and pull the chain to the left to raise the chandelier. Once it’s out of the way, drop the chain and stand on the indented part of the floor as it drops back down. The chandelier will fall safely around you. Now climb over it and out the east door. Bust down the wooden barrier to find a regenerating Skelton. The trick is to blow him up with a bomb after he falls to the ground as a bundle of bones. This will open the way out. After entering the south room, you’ll have to light the two torches: the isolated closest to the entrance and the one furthest West to reveal a door. If you activate the wrong ones, you’ll have a fight off a small army of skeletons to try again. Go through the door. Transform into Wolf Link and use your sense to find a Poe along the south wall. This one will split into four; the brightest one is your target. Destroy it for another soul. Return to the main room by exiting through the north door, then the west one. After entering, the gate to the north will open allowing you to pass. Go through it then enter the room to the West. Drop to the bottom floor and push the column counterclockwise twice to spin the platform up. Go through the tunnel and open the chest to find a Small Key. Now spin the platform clockwise to the ground floor and open the locked door. You now need to cross this room to the south, but there are spikes that popup seemingly at random to prevent that from happening. Use the Wolf’s senses see where the spikes pop up, and the ghost rats. The proper path through the room is to follow the east wall just past the river of sand, then head West to the opposite end of the room. Continue south and pull the chain at the end to reveal the opening. Now quickly run up to the sand river and head east to the other side, then south to the exit through the opening. Revert to human form and head east down the path. Just avoid the spinning saw blades on either side. Then go through the northern door. Oocoo: At the end of the path, turn right and open the shaking pot to find Ooccoo. Run between the spinning spiked poles to the northern side. There you’ll find three regenerating Stalfos. The first two are on the east side, and the last one is across the sand on the West side. Destroy them with bombs to open a gate back in the spinning room. Go down that passageway and jump the gap at the end, and then open the door. Miniboss Fight Cut one of the ropes to reveal the mid-boss. He’s invisible to the naked eye, so use the Wolf’s senses to see him. After he attacks is when he’s vulnerable. After a few hits, he’ll become visible. Switch to Human form and fire an arrow at him. After a hit, he’ll spin around the room quickly. Slash him with the sword once he gets near to drop him to the ground, then slash away. After he’s defeated, open the chest to the north to find the Spinner. Part 2 With the Spinner, you can pass over sand and use the railings scattered about the Temple as transportation. Use the Spinner on the West or east railing and drop off when you reach the exit. After entering the next room, use the spinner on the railing to your left, then drop into the sand and continue on the right railing up to the door. Ride the left railing with the spinner to the chest, and then over the sand to the next one. Then ride over to the railing on the right which will take you to a chest containing a Heart piece. From here, ride the rail along the north, then jump to the other side after the spinning pole, and then back over again a few seconds later. After jumping the gap, right the railing around clockwise (otherwise you’ll just circle this corner indefinitely) to arrive in the northern part of the room. Head up the east ramp and disengage from the railing at the top to proceed up another and latch onto the railing to get to the Western door. Just from between the two railings to avoid the spinning spikes. Go through the door at the end. Open the chest inside to find the Big Key. Ride the railing behind it and land in the circular hole in the middle of the next room. Spin repeatedly inside the hole to move the wall to the north. Go through it and use the spinner to cross the sand Fairy: Ride the railing all the way to the top to find a fairy hiding inside a skull. Ride the railing up to the third set of stairs and line yourself up with the hole in the middle of this section. Then jump to the center platform – Link should grab hold and pull himself up. Hop into the circular hole and repeatedly spin again to raise a railing. Ride it up and open the door at the end to get to the boss. Temple Boss - Stallord Stallord will appear once you near the skull in the center. Use the spinner on the railing and ride around to the boss’s backside (make sure to jump off if am enemy spinner nears on the railing). Head towards the boss’s backbone and attack by Spinning when near to destroy the vertebrates one by one. Just watch out for the skeletons that pop out of the ground, as they’ll act like pinball bumpers preventing you from getting to the boss. After three vertebrates are destroyed, the boss be reduced to a mere skull. Raise a pillar in the center with the spinner. After which, the skull will come to life and knock you off the platform. There are two tracks: one around the center column and the other on the outside of the arena. You can hop between the two by pressing B. Hop onto the inside track and ride it back up to the boss. When you see him he’ll begin to launch fireballs. Avoid them by jumping between the two tracks. Once he gets close, jump again to knock him to the ground and slash him with your sword. After several attacks, he’ll be defeated. You’ll be awarded with a heart container. Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 08